


100 Requests

by Rain_cloudsx



Series: Requests and Challenges [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Requests, adding tags as I go, each chapter will be 500words or 1000-3000 depending on what it is, i get writers block way too often, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: I attempt to write Glee requests for some reason
Relationships: Adding later - Relationship, Tina Cohen Chang/Mike Chang
Series: Requests and Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

Hi everyone!  
(Well, whoever has bothered to read this lol)  
(Hello person I do not know in real life) 

I, for some bizarre reason, have decided to create this request book.

If I don’t forget about it, I hope to reach 100 chapters by 2022.

I literally don’t care what you want me to write. It’ll be great practice for me to write a variety of fics to improve my writing.

I don't care what ship, what characters, what plot, I will take anything!!!

If you want to go on this really-bad-but-hopefully-getting-better-in-the-future ride with me, comment requests on this chapter. 

Thank you 

(Lolll I sound so weird)  
(I am weird)  
(Lol)


	2. Tike Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A supermarket meet cute, where you don’t realise how loud you’re humming until a gorgeous stranger joins in. 
> 
> Ship: Tike

It all started when Matt sent him out for groceries. 

They lived in the same dorm at the Dance Academy, but had been childhood neighbours and best friends ever since they could talk. Matt being Matt, could dance the most complex solos in front of thousands of people and yet was so anxious in public, he couldn’t even go to the store by himself. Scratch that, even when he wasn’t by himself, Matt rarely talked in public at all. That’s why Mike, despite how annoying it could be, always had to go shopping alone. 

He only needed a couple of things this time, just some biscuits, milk and something for dinner, so there Mike was, pushing one of the smaller trolleys around the store. Dressed in his baggy joggers and wrapped up warm from the winter chills in his large black coat, he searched for something to eat as he scrolled through Spotify on his phone. 

Ever since the marvellous creation, that were AirPods, finally came out, Mike had been glued to the Spotify app. Wherever he went, his AirPods came with him - the coffee shop, morning runs, dance practice, the supermarket - there was no place not worthy of music. Matt thought he’d become too dependant on it, but Mike couldn’t see life without his favourite tunes constantly playing in his ears, so he always did what a good friend would do ; turned on the noice-cancelling feature. 

Mike was so engrossed in his next tune, he didn’t notice the elderly people staring him down in aisle 3 or the pregnant woman at the dairy aisle giving him strange looks. The rhythm had once again taken control of his body and he was constantly trying to stop himself from dancing down the aisles as he pushed along his trolley. Two songs later and he had almost finished his shop. Soon enough he’d be back home with Matt, watching 80’s movies and moaning about how their favourite football team had lost again. 

But there was a girl in Aisle 10, a girl about his age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red coat with black heart-shaped buttons, black leggings and what looked like very expensive winter boots. Her smile was infectious, it made Mike want to smile too, but he couldn’t because she was humming to his song and that was impossible because his AirPods were in perfect condition, and, oh shit, he had been humming out loud this whole time.

The girl noticed he was staring and panicked, looking at Mike with a shocked expression and letting out a nervous giggle, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I-I can go, sorry.”She rambled. 

“No, don’t go, it’s okay.”Mike blurted out, surprising both himself and the girl. “My name is Mike.”

“I’m-“

“Tina, there you are!”A brunette man interrupts them, walking down the aisle and shaking his head. “I was looking for you everywhere, always wondering off aren’t you, and who’s your friend?” He asked. Then seeing Tina blush and smile giddily, he added,”Oh gosh, you like him don’t you!” The man grinned, turning towards him. “My friend Tina here can be a crazy crusher. At High School, she tried to seduce my boyfriend and when it didn’t wor-“

Mike let out a laugh as he watched Tina whacking him in the face with a bag of rice. They must have not noticed how loud he was because they didn’t bat an eye as they continued with their squabble.

“Stop it, stop it!”Her friend chuckled, trying to use his arms for cover.

“Why. Do. You. Always. Ruin. My. Chances. With. Cute. Boys?!” Tina yelled, catching the bag right on his cheek. The man gasped with pain.

“It’s not my fault! Blaine and Elliot were both very gay, it’s not my problem if you have no gay-dar!”He protested.

“Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!”

The man escaped Tina’s grasp and stepped back, holding his arms out with surrender. “Okay, okay, enough of that now, I’ll meet you back at the checkout, okay? Have fun!”

“Get lost Kurt!”

The man, Kurt, chuckled and backed away into another aisle and Tina turned to face him. “I can explain!”She blurted out, and Mike, despite all his nature instincts, forced himself to laugh no further. “I was in glee club. At High School.”She told him, like that explained whatever had just occurred in an aisle at the supermarket, and then added,”All the guys were gay or taken by cheerleaders, who always turned out to be gay. Basically everyone was gay and I fell in love with my best friend, who was dating Kurt at the time, well still is dating Kurt, they’re married now, so are two of the cheerleaders, and, oh god, I’m rambling again-“

“It’s okay.”Mike interrupted. For a moment, the two of them took a break to admire each other, before Mike broke the silence and asked, “You think I’m cute?”

When Tina blushed, Mike knew that girl would be the end of him.

“I’ll give you my number.”

“What?”She squeaked.

“Do you want my number?”

“O-okay.”She stuttered, handing him her phone.

Mike smiled, opening the contacts, adding his number and writing ‘Mike Chang :) ‘ to go with it. He handed the phone back with a smile. “Kurt will be waiting for you, and my roommate’s probably wondering where I am, but I’d love to see you again some time.”

“I’ll go on a date with you!”She blurted, before becoming a blushing mess again.

“Cool, text me!”Mike smiled, turning and walking away from the cute girl in Aisle 10. 

There was no way he was letting Matt take the credit for this.


	3. Cullen au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in August. It was a prologue, but I gave up on the fic. I don’t like it much, and yet I’m posting it. Ignore me.

1918 Lima, Ohio 

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had no one. His mother died of cholera when he was eight and now the Spanish influenza was taking him like it did to his father a month before. No one knew he was home, or at he thought no one did, and now he was too ill to get out of bed. Kurt had given into the idea of dying alone in the place he once loved as a child. Dying didn’t see so bad when you thought about reuniting with everyone you’d lost.

He was getting sleepier now, his eyelids becoming heavier with every blink. It felt so easy now, so easy to let go, and he could almost hear his mother’s voice in the back of his head calling his name and encouraging him to leave.

But, somewhere in the fever dreams and cries of pain, Kurt could have sworn he saw the Schuester Family. Mr Shue had been one of his teachers at school and was known to the town as the inspiring musician, with dreams too big for somewhere like Ohio. Then there were his two children, Rachel and Finn, whom were always too pretty to look like they aged. They were hardly seen in public, but when they were, they were glued to the wrist and never apart for even a second. Finn was more quiet of the two, calm and reserved, while Rachel was as ambitious and daring as her father. 

He supposed he saw them because they’d be the only people he would miss when he passed. Mr Shue and Finn had been major role models growing up and although he had had his fair share of disputes with the Schuester girl, Kurt had always thought of Rachel as one of his closest friends.

But this fever dream didn’t seem like the others. Although his world spun and his sight was blurred, the faint outlines of the three people felt so real. He could’ve sworn Mr Shue kept asking him if he could hear him and Rachel’s pleading words were blurring together as if she was saying ‘you have to turn him’. 

Kurt groaned, tilting his head back and clutching whatever was left of his covers. The voices were stronger now, and he could feel Mr Schue’s breath on his cheeks. 

‘Kurt? Kurt, I need you to say something if you’re still in there. Please, just anything.’ Mr Shue said, his voice ringing out from the blurs of the others.

“M.mr Sh.shue?”He managed to mumble, before letting out a raspy cough. 

Mr Shue smiled, or at least Kurt thought he did, before asking the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. 

‘Do you want to live?’

Did he want to live? 

The family business was hard to run on his own, Kurt had never liked metalwork in the first place, and without his father, there wasn’t anything to live for. As a child, he had always dreamed of becoming an actor, but those dreams had died when he choose not to sing anymore and stopped going to the Schuester house to learn acting from Rachel or listen to Mr Shue play the guitar. Even if Mr Shue could save him (which was impossible because he was dying for craps sake and there were no doctors), he’d never be able to achieve his dreams. 

‘Just change him already!’ Rachel snapped, breaking Kurt out of his death-bed thoughts. 

‘I need his permission.’ Mr Shue told her.

‘We don’t have time Will!’

The dream was slowly fading away as the pain became the worst it had ever been. As his world turned black, Kurt wondered if this was his body shutting down and him saying goodbye to the world, but little did he know the universe was far from done with him...


End file.
